Até a próxima estação
by Lally Y K
Summary: Irônico ou não, os dois se encontraram... SSKik


Até a próxima estação...

Dizem que amar sem ser amado 

_É das desgraças a maior desgraça,_

_E é do desengano amarga taça_

_Que tem mais corações envenenados._

Passos lentos, quase arrastados, estavam movendo aquele corpo. O vento batia violentamente contra suas costas num impulso silencioso para fazê-la continuar. Os youkais logo acima, obedientes, flutuavam com movimentos suaves, seguindo sua dona. Kikyou chegou neste ritmo a um precipício. Estava mergulhada em dores internas, profundas, doentias.

Com seu ódio misturado ao amor que, se não conseguira controlar na juventude, não seria na atualidade. Dispensou os shinidamachuu e ficou sozinha, novamente. Os flashes dos momentos vividos com _ele_ quase sempre vinham enquanto ela desfrutava da solidão total, quando sua cabeça já não suportava mais pensar em vingança.

Ajoelhou-se lentamente e olhou para baixo. A neblina tornava-se mais densa a cada metro que descia com o olhar, até que não podia ver mais nada. Estava tão convidativo pular entre aquelas nuvens frias! Riu sem vontade, mostrando os dentes que não eram dentes. Era estranho pensar que tudo aquilo que ela aparentava era nada. Era apenas um pouco de argila misturada a ervas demoníacas e assada em um fogo infernal, dando a forma humana.

Entretanto, ela própria sabia que a sua humanidade sempre fora uma farsa. Os poderes de miko tornavam-na uma pessoa diferenciada de todas as outras. Era quase como ser um youkai, ter a capacidade de matar com seus próprios "poderes". No auge de sua depressão, já não conseguiria distinguir se isso era uma qualidade ou defeito.

Suas reflexões duraram por muito tempo, até conseguir enxergar pequenos diamantes brilharem no manto azul marinho. O frio intensificara-se, o vento que soprava no fim do outono congelaria os ossos de qualquer um. Que ironia não possuir mais ossos! Levantou-se e sacudiu o pó que acumulara em suas vestes. Soltou as longas madeixas e permitiu que a brisa chicoteasse suas costas. Não sentiria dor. Não sentiria nada.

Ela suspirou. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, dando um passo para frente. Teria coragem? A neblina estava cada vez mais espessa e já alcançava os seus pés, fazendo-os gelados. Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços. Era agora que se despediria daquele "mundo cruel". As melancólicas gotas de chuva tocaram seu rosto e cabelos, logo com mais freqüência, tornando-se uma tempestade.

Deu mais um passo. Sentiu algo quente rolando em seu rosto. Eram suas lágrimas? Há quanto tempo não chorava... Prendera os sentimentos numa caixa e enterrara-os na parte escura de seu coração. Desabou de joelhos, com a mão sobre o peito. Os soluços balançavam seu corpo e o frio a fazia tremer. Por que aquelas sensações tão humanas despertavam agora?

- Covarde.

Uma voz cortou o silêncio mórbido em que se mergulhara. Fechou a porta do seu mundo particular e levantou-se lentamente. Quem seria aquele que importunava a sua melancolia? Ninguém poderia! Talvez _ele_... Mas com certeza _aquela_ garota estava aninhada nos braços que tanto desejava.

- Fraca.

Virou-se com raiva. Cretino! Encontrou os orbes dourados, não aquele que desejava, óbvio. Aqueles eram frios, desprovidos de sentimentos... Será que ele tinha uma alma? Com certeza não.

Sesshoumaru e Kikyou travaram uma batalha silenciosa de olhares. Ela virou-se novamente. A presença dele incomodava. Nunca ficaram perto um do outro mais do que cinco minutos, nunca trocaram mais do que meia dúzia de palavras... Mas ainda assim, era intrigante...

- Vai pular?

- Talvez...

- Estou esperando.

A chuva lentamente parava. A bruma não perdoava, sempre densa... Ela passou os dedos demoradamente pelos cabelos, impaciente. Por que diabos ele não ia embora? Virou-se novamente, vendo o olhar frio e vazio em sua direção, não a fitando diretamente.

- Quem te trouxe?

- Não você. – Ele retrucou com certa ojeriza na voz.

- Se te enoja, por que fica?

- Queria realmente vê-la pular.

- A morte não é estranha para mim. – Ela sorriu amargamente.

- Eu sei. Aquele inútil não serviu nem para conseguir mantê-la morta. – Ele viu o choque nos orbes castanhos e continuou. – Sabe que estou falando de Inuyasha.

- Impressiona...

- Não devia. Já que não irá pular, não tenho o que fazer aqui.

- Não é preciso justificar-se.

Um olhar gélido a fez calar-se. E ele lentamente sumiu entre as árvores da densa floresta.

O amante sofre, pensa alucinado 

_Pela ânsia de um desejo que não passa,_

_Para acalmá-lo é vão tudo que faça_

_Nada consola o amor desenganado._

A silenciosa viagem seguiu tranqüilamente. Alimentada pelas almas de jovens mortas e pela sede de vingança, os passos não hesitavam muito. A madrugada era alta, e o céu estava escuro como breu. Acomodou-se em um tronco largo de árvore e, dispensando seus youkais, voltou-se para seu mundo interior.

Há muito tempo não pensava em Inuyasha. Talvez fosse a conformidade de não tê-lo. Ele estava feliz, com a outra garota. Vira-os há alguns dias, bem juntos, trocando beijos escondidos e mãos avançadas. Sorriu. Na idade dela estava em um templo rezando, com Tsubaki, aquela sacerdotisa que tanto a invejara por não cuidar da Shikon no Tama. Se soubesse que aquela jóia teria trazido onde ela estava agora, teria com certeza dado-a de presente à outra.

O que mais a preocupava era os seus sentimentos. Alguns dias pegara-se pensando intensamente no irmão de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru... Aquela aura de mistério, a frieza implacável de seus gestos e ações, elegância indisfarçável e imponência. Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Estava entediada. Naquela noite fazia um frio tipicamente do meio de janeiro, onde o inverno atingia seu ápice e a maioria dos bichos estavam escondidos em aconchegantes abrigos. Sesshoumaru... Onde estaria ele naquele momento? Talvez com aquele sapo estranho e a adorável garotinha que uma vez dera-lhe flores sem nenhum motivo. Os dois em volta de uma fogueira feita com as folhas e galhos secos enquanto Sesshoumaru andava nos arredores, verificando a segurança do acampamento.

Por que estava pensando nisso agora? Sentou-se, exaltada. A ousadia de sua mente era tanta que ela quase desejou que ele estivesse por perto e que a fitasse por longas horas com os olhos frios e ardentes ao mesmo tempo...

- Absurdo! – Exclamou em voz alta, ouvindo o eco.

- O que seria? – A voz masculina chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Kikyou virou-se para ele em choque. As palavras, respostas mal educadas, prenderam-se em sua garganta. Suspirou, frustrada por não conseguir falar. Desceu suavemente da árvore e soltou os cabelos, deixando o suave perfume floral preencher o ar.

- De novo?

- A noite pede.

- Que nos encontremos? – Ela riu, irônica. – Não seja ridículo.

- É a segunda vez, que culpa tenho eu?

- Talvez nenhuma. – Ela deu ombros. – O que quer? Não há nenhum lugar que eu possa pular.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o sangue ferver. Ela despejava as palavras com ousadia e ironia, como se não se importasse com a sua ira. Fez as suas garras brilharem, estava prestes a mostrar o chicote brilhante antes de fazê-lo perfurar sua pele. Respirou fundo, recuperando seu autocontrole. Fitou-a com desprezo, antes de se afastar lentamente, voltando ao acampamento.

_No entanto dor maior existe ainda,_

_Dor sem remédio, for que nunca finda,_

_E que embalde no peito sufocamos._

Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos para a cerejeira à sua frente. Os botões cor-de-rosa desabrochavam lentamente, abrindo-se para a nova estação no mês de abril. Ao pé da grande árvore, fitou pequenas flores arroxeadas e melancólicas. Eram "kikyous", campânulas, flores dos mortos.

Como queria matá-la! Não a considerava uma ameaça. Apenas a confusão que ela causava era o motivo. Na verdade era apenas vingança. Por não conseguir tira-la dos pensamentos... Olhou para frente e qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-la. Estava sentada em uma pedra, observando o lago com as águas cristalinas que brilhavam ao correr o leito.

A noite estava agradável, e ela usava apenas um traje de banho, tendo seus cabelos molhados. As formas femininas colavam-se ao fino tecido, deixando a palidez natural mais atenuada e graciosa.

Ela virou-se lentamente e um sorriso preencheu os lábios escarlates. Levantou sem ligar para a transparência de suas roupas. Sacudiu a saia levemente e caminhou em sua direção, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Aproximou-se em passos lentos, como uma serpente traiçoeira. Os quadris balançavam-se suavemente junto às madeixas negras como a noite sem estrelas. Estavam a menos de três pés de distância. Levantou a cabeça e sorriu, sarcasticamente.

- O que espera?

- Para que a pressa?

- Inimiga da perfeição... – Completou. Ambos encararam-se, e novamente os olhares começaram a lutar entre si. – Me diga...

- Quero matar você.

- Eu sei... Por que não o faz?

Ele próprio não sabia responder. Os olhos ficaram fixos um no outro, como se com isso as respostas para os próprios dilemas fossem resolvidas. Aproximaram-se mais, até não ser mais possível. Os corpos estavam agora colados.

- Deseja tanto assim a morte?

- Mais que a vingança... – Ela murmurou, trêmula.

- O que mais quer? – Resistiram à tentação de abraçar-se. Aquela proximidade já era o bastante tentadora.

- Algo que não posso. – Abaixou a cabeça. O olhar dele fazia seu coração derreter-se, confundia-a em todos os sentidos. – Talvez também nem eu queira...

- Que indecisa!

- Não posso negar.

Ele olhou-a em choque, quando os braços finos contornaram suas costas e ela afundou o rosto em seu peito, num choro silencioso e sofrido. Hesitante, colocou as mãos em sua cintura e ficou em silêncio, deixando-a desabafar. Aquela mulher, que por instantes parecia uma estrategista na arte de seduzir, agora chorava como uma criança desamparada. Que irônico.

Esperou que os soluços cessassem para que levantasse seu queixo. Os olhos castanhos estavam tão melancólicos, tão tristes... Era um mar de emoções, onde a maré estava baixa, depressiva... Passou a mão pelo rosto não tão quente, nem frio dela. Apenas aquela temperatura indefinida.

- Por quê?

- Sinto tristeza...

- E chora por isso?

- Não, apenas é a única maneira de... – Um soluço encobriu sua fala. Ele apertou-a mais contra o corpo.

Ela não conseguiu completar. Não tinha certeza de nada. Os dedos correram pelo rosto elegante, passaram pelas estrias roxas de cada lado de sua bochecha... Logo depois fizeram o traço da lua crescente em sua testa, alisou a franja e desceu pelo outro lado. Fez traçou lentamente nos seus lábios.

- Poderia eu...?

- Depende. – Ele murmurou com o dedo dela em seu queixo.

- De quê? – Perguntou, hesitante.

- Faça-o.

- Não quer... Sei que não.

O silêncio ficou entre os dois novamente. Lentamente os lábios aproximaram-se. As respirações misturavam-se, e o coração dele estranhamente disparou.

- Não se arrependa...

- Não. Prometo.

- Deveria confiar? – Murmurou ela, na rouquidão que exalava mais a sua sensualidade.

- Faça-o.

Os lábios uniram-se, entreabertos. Experientes, a troca foi intensa, exigente, cálida... A respiração tornava-se cada vez mais difícil com o beijo cada vez mais ardente e desesperado. Ela gemeu, cansada, ao separar-se. Abriu os olhos, encarando-o por vários minutos. Ele afastou-se sem olhar para trás, sem antes surpreendê-la com um sorriso.

_É a mágoa de amar e amado embora,_

_Ter de calar o amor que nos devora_

_Jamais poder dizer que nos amamos..._

O começo do verão fazia com que os dias se tornassem insuportáveis e as noites agradáveis, algumas vezes chuvosas... Mas sempre abençoada de estrelas bem brilhantes após as tempestades.

Kikyou vestiu-se rapidamente após um banho em uma termal. Sorriu, sentindo a pele fresca e levemente perfumada pelas flores que adicionara à água. Passou o pente pelos cabelos, desembaraçando-os lentamente, enquanto os pés ficavam de molho na água quente. Dobrou um pouco a barra da calça, para que ela não molhasse.

Ouviu o barulho da água corrente de um rio muito próximo e o pio de uma coruja. Jogou as mechas, agora perfeitas, para trás, sentindo-as tocar seus quadris em uma carícia. Tirou os pés d´água e enxugou-os com um pano macio que estava a seu lado. Calçou as meias e chinelos, e começou a caminhar novamente em sua jornada solitária.

Depois de algumas horas, andando, olhou para o céu. As estrelas já haviam modificado muito de lugar, indicando que a madrugada estava avançada e que era hora de descansar. Alimentou-se com suas almas e suspirou. Subiu em uma árvore baixa e fechou os olhos.

Sentiu algo quente  em volta de seu corpo, aquecendo-a. Abriu lentamente os olhos, despertando do leve cochilo em que se envolvera, não surpreendendo-se ao encontrar os orbes dourados. Sorriu.

- Quanto tempo...

- Ele não é seu inimigo... – Ajeitou-a em seu colo, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sei... Apenas sinto-me mais fraca...

- As almas dão-lhe de volta...

- Você me matará?

- Sabe que...

- Não! – Ela interrompeu-o. – Eu não sei... Não me faça isso...

- O que quer de mim?

- Não diga que me...

- Não. Eu não o sinto... – Acariciou o rosto levemente frio. – Fique tranqüila.

- Não poderemos nunca. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, melancólica.

Os dois silenciaram-se novamente. Subitamente, ela puxou os lábios dele para perto dos seus, envolvendo-o em um beijo ardente. Não importava se podiam ou não. Ela _precisava_ que ele admitisse, que ele aceitasse...

- Kikyou, pare...

- Diga... – Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, junto a respiração ofegante.

- Eu não posso...

- Quem te impede? Quem? – Ela murmurou, com a voz soando mais baixa a cada palavra.

- Não é ninguém... Apenas não é possível que nós dois...

- Não diga mais nada...

- Por favor....

- Cale-se!

Ela exclamou, levantando-se do colo dele. Como ele tinha a ousadia de ferir seus sentimentos? De fazê-la sonhar com as noites oportunas que se encontrariam e deixar-se-iam levar pelos beijos ardentes, pelas carícias que ela tanto queria desejava?

- Por que quer o impossível?

- É impossível para quem o enxerga assim!

- Você e eu...

- Não é impossível! Por que não me matou naquele dia?

- Eu não podia...

- Por que? Não seja covarde! Responda!

Ele ficou quieto. Não poderia mais enganá-la. Nem a si mesmo. Muito menos queria. Abraçou-a forte, quase a sufocando entre seus braços. Inalou o perfume floral que os cabelos recém-lavados exalavam.

- O que você escolhe?

- Nós... – Ele murmurou.

- Deixe que eu seja...

- Já tenho alguém...

- Eu sei... - Ela respirou fundo e traçou novamente o seu rosto. – O que nos resta?

- Essa noite, talvez... Algo depois...

Ela sorriu. Ambos envolveram-se num beijo desesperado, num abraço apertado. As mãos ágeis correram pelo traje dela, abrindo-o levemente, deixando os ombros nus. Desceu os lábios pela pele branca e roçou os caninos no pescoço, descobrindo que a pele era macia como ele desejara.

Ela apoiou-se nos ombros fortes e respirou fundo. Sentiu os dentes afundando lentamente na junção de seu pescoço com ombros. Uma palpitação, uma ardência, despertou na parte baixa de seu ventre e sentiu-se envergonhada. Esperou que ele se afastasse e ajeitou a sua roupa, constrangida.

- E então?

- É o que nos resta.

- Até a próxima estação...

Beijaram-se rapidamente. Ele afastou-se, como sempre, sem olhar para trás. Sorriu fracamente. Ela diria a ele...

- Adeus, Sesshoumaru... – Sorriu, passando os dedos pela leve mordida. – Até a próxima estação...

Epílogo 

Outra vez a estação primaveril abençoava o Japão com as sakuras enfeitando as cerejeiras e as outras flores, formando um harmonioso tapete sobre a grama fresca que o inverno havia secado.

Kikyou sentou-se sobre as pétalas macias, apreciando o belo pôr-do-sol com as cores alaranjadas tingindo o horizonte para trazer uma noite agradável e ligeiramente fria, comum da primavera.

Fazia quase um ano completo que não o encontrava... Desde aquela noite, aquela mordida... Os caminhos não se cruzaram mais, como se estivessem fugindo um do outro. De fato, não era tão falsa essa afirmação. Eles estavam evitando o inevitável, adiando o inadiável, entre outras afirmações contraditórias, errôneas e corretas.

Ela suspirou, perdida novamente naquele seu mundo particular, quase esquecido pelo tempo. Inuyasha estava a esta altura muito feliz com Kagome... Era a primeira vez que conseguia mencionar o nome daquela garota sem raiva ou ciúme. Talvez porque o hanyou não dominasse seus pensamentos há muito.

Jogou-se contra a vegetação, sentindo o perfume das flores exalarem pelo impacto de seu corpo o pólen. Sorriu, quase boba, vendo os últimos tons do sol sumirem entre o azul imponente e escuro da noite. Era estranho que ela não tivesse pensado "nele" com tanta "saudade" durante o tempo que passou.

- Bobagem...

Pensou em voz alta. Para quê pensar em alguém que não se importava? Talvez o grande mau da mulher é apaixonar-se pelos mais difícil e complicado dos homens. Ou ainda o problema fosse com ela, que achava "o sofrer" prazeroso.

- Sesshoumaru...

Uma lágrima escapou. Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Os sentimentos complicavam-se na medida em que ela pensava mais profundamente em suas questões. Sentia-se encurralada entre a dor e a desilusão, tanto que queria gritar, até que perdesse a voz e que a raiva desaparecesse.

Seu coração doía mais com o pensamento de que aquela vez não conseguiria simplesmente esquecer. Era estranho, mas o youkai conseguira entrar em seu coração, fincando raízes profundas e firmes, as quais tinha medo de tentar lutar.

- Sempre de olhos fechados. – Aquela voz... Ficou na mesma posição. Talvez fosse um sonho...

- Diga... Não é fruto de minha imaginação...

- Apenas se ela tiver dedos... – Kikyou suspirou ao sentir o calor percorrer seu rosto pelo toque.

- Não nos encontramos na estação seguinte...

- Foi o combinado?

- Talvez...

- E por quê?

- Eu fugi.

- Percebe-se...

Era aquilo que ela se resumia? Uma fugitiva de suas próprias vontades? Ridículo. O mais intrigante, talvez hilário em certo ponto de vista, a ironia em que os fatos se desenrolavam.

Ao voltar da morte para a vida, passou a viver pelo ódio e vingança. Era irônica a forma que perdeu seu primeiro amor para sua própria alma. E o mais sardônico de tudo: como apaixonou-se pelo irmão que a fizera tanto sofrer.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo o gostoso arrepio correr a sua espinha ao fitar os orbes dourados, bem abertos, próximos de seu rosto. Sorriu, e tocou as listras roxas que tanto admirava.

- Sentiu...?

- Talvez... – Ela olhou-o marota. – Lógico...

- Eu não poderia saber...

- Como não? – Sentou-se ao seu lado e pousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não sei de tudo!

- Deveria... Ao menos o que é necessário. – Ela amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. Observou as feições tornarem-se levemente rígidas e mais sérias.

- E o que me falta?

- Não importa...

Silenciaram-se.

As coisas aconteceram em seu ritmo natural. Um braço passou pela cintura, as mãos tocaram-se... Ela acomodou-se em seu colo, e assim ficaram. Vez ou outra os olhares se encontravam e sorriam entre si sem que as feições se modificassem.

- Sabe...

- Sim? – Ele fitou-a.

- O que somos, afinal?

- Definição complicada. – Ele respondeu, após alguns minutos.

- Não me refiro a isso... – Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro. – O que nós dois somos?

- Não inimigos.

- Amigos muito menos. – Ela sorriu. – Quando vai me matar?

- Ainda espera por ela? Já não disse que a conhece?

- Sinto saudade da eternidade...

- E como ela é?

A miko remexeu-se e fechou os olhos. A sua mente não registrava as memórias do outro lado. Não lembrava-se de absolutamente nada além de tudo que acontecera na sua real vida e no momento que ressuscitara.

- E como ela é? – Perguntou ele novamente.

- Não lembro...

- Sério? Inacreditável!

- Acaso quer morrer? – Ela riu, fitando-o em desafio. – Posso matá-lo agora e você saberá...

- Tão engraçada...

- Humor negro é sua especialidade...

Ele deitou-a contra a grama e inclinou-se sobre seu corpo. Abriu o chihaya, expondo os ombros e uma pequena parte do colo, sorrindo ao encontrar as marcas na base do pescoço dela.

- Ainda permanecem... – Tocou levemente o local.

- Elas nunca sairão...

- Se eu mordê-la mais fundo?

- Pode quebrar-me...

- Acaso não é quebrada?

- Apenas por dentro.

- Ainda o ama? – O desprezo era claramente perceptível.

- Nunca deixei de fazê-lo... Entretanto, não é quem me domina.

- E quem ele seria? – O rosto dele abaixou um pouco, em direção ao dela.

- Ele finge-se de tolo.

- Quem sabe ele não é?

- Então eu seria tola de sentir amá-lo. Não acha?

Ele nada disse.

- Por que nunca me responde?

- Deixo o silêncio fazê-lo por mim.

- Cretino!

- Fala demais, sabia?

- Cala-me... – Ela tentou sentar-se, mas a pressão do corpo dele contra o dela impediu.

- Agora.

Ele contornou os dedos por parte do colo e ombros nus da moça. Após tanto tempo separados e daquela primeira e única vez, esta mulher que um dia desejara tanto matar não saía-lhe dos pensamentos.

Encarou-a por um determinado momento. Olhares fixos e desesperados se encontraram. Viu, não apenas pelo o que as janelas da alma mostravam-lhe, como também pela sua respiração descompassada, que aquela mulher o queria com a mesma intensidade que ele.

De sua face nasceu um sorriso quase malévolo, entendido muito bem pela sacerdotisa. Seus lábios, juntamente com sua mão direita, foram de encontro ao pescoço já marcado pelos seus caninos. E como era doce ouvir os sussurros da boca tão almejada por ele...

Cansou. A mesma mão que estava no pescoço da mulher a puxou pelos cabelos para que finalmente os lábios de ambos se encontrassem. Um beijo desesperado teve início.

Lentamente, ambos despiam-se de seu disfarce e entregavam-se ao inevitável, o desejo. Os corpos moldaram-se perfeitamente, apertando-se mais um contra o outro, até perderem o ar. Separaram-se lentamente, entreabriram os olhos e encararam-se.

- Preciso dizer-lhe...

- Não fale... – Ele murmurou, rouco. – As palavras são nossas inimigas...

- Você precisa voltar...

- O tempo é nosso. – Abriu completamente o traje e deslizou as mãos pela calça.

- E de quem nós somos?

- Como? – Olhou-a interrogativamente.

- De quem eu sou? – Ela deslizou as mãos pela parte superior do quimono, descendo-o pelos braços, expondo o peito e o abdômen.

- A quem quer pertencer?

- A quem me queira...

- E se eu disse que te quero? – Ele despiu-a completamente e permitiu que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Eu sua serei.

- É mesmo minha?

- Eu assim disse...

Puxou-a contra o corpo, e não conteve um suspiro. Era sua! Beijou-a novamente, ansiando senti-la completamente, daquela maneira tão perfeita...

- Até quando? – Indagou, pausando para recuperarem o ar.

- Por que ainda pensa no tempo?

- Diz que ele é nosso, mas fala também que preciso voltar... Como posso saber quanto tempo será realmente minha?

- Bobagem...

- Diga.

- E quando será meu? – Perguntou. Seu coração precisava tanto daquela resposta...

- Pergunta tola.

- Eu sou uma, lembra-se?

- Chega de falar.

- Responda-me. Quando será meu?

Ficaram em silêncio. Kikyou sentiu-se ansiosa como nunca. Estavam os dois juntos, mais unidos do que simples amigos... Nem tanto como amantes. Tocou-lhe o rosto, e os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Quando?

- Já sou.

- Não brinque comigo! – Ela olhou-o surpresa, sentindo duas lágrimas escaparem.

- Não estou.

Abraçou-o com força. Há tanto tempo desejara ouvir essas palavras de Inuyasha! Ele não soubera entendê-la assim como ela. E agora, ela podia sentir-se segura. Ela pertencia à alguém... Uma última dúvida ainda a amedrontava...

- O que sente?

- Eu...

- Não obrigarei a dizer que... – Ela adiantou-se.

- Psiu. – Ele colocou o indicador sobre seus lábios. – Sabe já o que sinto.

- Beije-me se for verdadeiro.

Ele desceu o rosto e encontrou os lábios com os dela, num beijo carinhoso. Agora ela poderia ser feliz. Decidiu trancar o seu mundo interior. Ele não tinha mais sentido de existir. E não seria apenas uma felicidade temporária.

Tinha valido tudo o que passaram. E naquela noite, de estação em estação, solidificava-se a forma mais irônica de amor que poderia existir...

**_Fim. _**

Olá pessoal 

_Esse fanfic foi maravilhoso de se escrever, apesar de difícil. Espero que caia no gosto de vocês o/ Ele é especialmente dedicado à Naru, que vocês já devem conhecer de tanto que falo Meus parabéns, e espero que você seja muito feliz. As outras palavras eu falo depois Vou fazer uma pequena homenagem também à Kagome-chan Fofa, minha amiga Dandara, que fez aniversário na terça feira E também... para a RubyMoon, que me incentivou a escrever esse casal tão poético Obrigada Ruby, esse fanfic também é para vocÊ._

_Agora os agradecimentos especiais à Ro, sempre, a primeira editora que me ensinou a arte da escrita... Devo muito à ela. Obrigada também à Kiki, minha nova editora, muito exigente, mas muito boa E à Daí, quem me ajudou a escrever uma cena em particular, e que tem me orientado bastante. Obrigada às três!_

_Se esse fanfic for digno de sua atenção, por favor, deixem uma review_

_Beijos_

_Lally-chan_


End file.
